The End of Our Story
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Bahkan aliran sungai yang tidak ada habisnya akan berakhir bersama luasnya lautan. Begitu pun dengan kisah yang kita semua miliki. Dan Yukine sudah mendapatkannya. Akhir dari kisahnya yang datar-datar saja. Tapi jujur saja, ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja. #MonthlyFFA #EnDesember /YatoNe/ Angst Romance /RnR please..


_**The End of Our Story**_

**Noragami belongs to Toka Adachi**

**Cast: **Yato × Yukine

**Genre: **Angst

**Summary: **

Bahkan aliran sungai yang tidak ada habisnya akan berakhir bersama luasnya lautan. Begitu pun dengan kisah yang kita semua miliki. Dan Yukine sudah mendapatkannya. Akhir dari kisahnya yang datar-datar saja. Tapi jujur saja, ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja.

•

•

* * *

Bahkan awan malam pun memberikan panggung malam ini pada sang purnama. Membiarkan pemeran utama di langit malam itu untuk menghias jalanan yang gelap. Namun sayang bagi para bintang yang tidak bisa berlakon bersama dengan bulan purnama saat cahaya lampu kota menyaingi sinar mereka. Tapi para bintang itu tidak begitu peduli, karena sekarang mereka hanya penonton dari jutaan manusia yang berjalan di tengah malam. Manusia mungkin tidak terlalu tepat, karena memang bukan hanya manusia saja yang tengah menikmati malam kali ini. Semua makhluk, baik hidup, mati, hingga tak kasat mata. Seperti pemuda berjaket yang tengah menelusuri tepi sungai yang begitu damai. Damai hingga para roh pun ingin ikut bergabung dengannya.

Yukine, Harta Suci milik sang Dewa Yaboku alias Yato. Ya, memang luar biasa sekali karena Dewa yang tak terkenal itu sudah menjadi bintang sekarang. Siapa yang menyangka jika Yato sudah berhasil mewujudkan semua impiannya. Ia sudah diakui, ia memiliki para Harta Suci yang sudah seperti keluarga besar, dan kuil, mungkin memang belum, tapi ia sudah memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri sekarang. Dan jelas bahwa itu membuat Yukine sedikit bersyukur karena ia akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa perlu merepotkan Koufuku dan Daikoku.

Langkah kakinya yang ringan terus berjalan di tepian sungai tanpa tau kapan langkahnya akan berakhir. Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan kepala yang terus saja tertunduk. Tidak peduli dengan gelapnya langit malam diatasnya. Untuk malam ini, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya. Dan tanpa diminta, entah kenapa kaset memori itu terputar di pikirannya.

Dan makin banyak memori itu terputar, makin kosong pula senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya. Tiap langkah yang ia ciptakan juga memunculkan memori lainnya. Semua kenangan dan perjalanan hidupnya bersama tuannya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Yukine mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke langit malam dengan langkah yang masih terus mencari ujung dari sungai. "Aku memiliki sebuah keluarga yang begitu menyenangkan," ucapnya entah pada siapa. "dan ini juga karena si bodoh itu." kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Dengan langkah yang masih terus menyusuri tepi sungai, dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat, dengan bintang yang menontonnya dari balik awan, mata seindah berlian itu menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa apa, walau hatinya terus berteriak ingin menangis. Dan kaset baru tiba-tiba saja terputar di kepalanya. Diawali dengan seorang dewa yang memanggil namanya di malam bersalju.

Yukine ingat betul, jika saat itu dia hanyalah seorang bocah keras kepala yang selalu menyusahkan Tuannya.

Film itu masih berlanjut di pikirannya. Dan tiba saat ia menyadari satu hal. Sesuatu yang begitu bodoh. Dimana ia menyadari jika hanya ada satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya untuk pulang. Meskipun awalnya ia begitu mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena bisa bertemu dengan Yato, tapi sekarang malah kembalikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia syukuri lebih dari bertemu dengan Yato.

Ia ingin berterimakasih pada _Dewa_.

Sesekali kaki-kaki kecil Yukine menendang kerikil hingga mereka masuk ke sungai. Kedua manik senjanya sekilas menoleh pada kereta yang melintas dengan cepat di jembatan di atasnya. Tiba-tiba saja perkataan bodoh muncul di pikirannya.

"Bahkan kereta yang pergi dam kembali secepat kilat itu akan rusak nantinya. Dan itu artinya perjalanan baginya juga sudah berakhir," kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kadang Yukine juga sedikit heran, bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi orang yang begitu melankolis begini.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Yukine masih belum mau membiarkan kakinya untuk istirahat barang sejenak saja. Kaset-kaset lama yang masih terus terputar di kepalanya sampai pada bagian puncaknya. Saat di mana ia menyadari jika ia ingin selamanya bersama dengan Yato. Dan betapa bahagianya ia saat mendengar kata-kata bodoh itu dari Tuannya.

_"Yukine, jangan pergi ke mana-mana, soalnya aku hanya akan memanggilmu,"_

Yukine sedikit terkekeh saat adegan yang diselimuti langit senja itu dimainkan dengan sentuhan yang sedikit dramatis membuatnya makin kise. "Padahal bilangnya seperti itu, tapi sekarang malah membuat satu keluarga yang berisi orang orang berisik," meski perkataannya terdengar seolah ia kecewa, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. "tapi terimakasih karena sudah memberiku keluarga besar seperti ini. Walau tidak seperti Bishamon sama sih, tapi setidaknya sama banyak dengan Tenjin sama,"

Yukine menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bertatapan dengan purnama. Dengan langkah yang masih terus mencari dimana tempat perjalanannya akan berakhir, episode-episode lainnya merasuki pikirannya.

Yukine tersenyum getir. Kini ia bukanlah satu satunya. Ia jadi teringat saat Yato memberikan nama nama terkutuk itu pada anggota keluarga baru mereka. Ia jadi teringat saat Yato memanggil nama nama terkutuk itu untuk menemaninya. Dan Yukine jadi teringat bagaimana perkataan Yato saat bilang bahwa ia akan selamanya membuat keluarga yang sudah bahagia ini menjadi bahagia selamanya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat dalam jaketnya, Yukine mencoba menahan semua perasaannya ini. Ia tau jika sekarang Yato pasti terus saja mengomelinya karena membuatnya sedikit tersiksa malam ini. Dan Yukine tau jika seharusnya dia tidak menyimpan perasaan ini. Dan Yukine tau, jika ia terus saja seperti ini, lebih baik ia pergi saja. Dengan langkah yang gemetar, ia bersuara. "Tapi aku ingin selamanya berada di sisinya,"

Jika biasanya dada Yato lah yang akan terasa sakit, sekarang giliran Yukine yang merasakannya. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang. Seolah film lama itu sudah kehabisan durasi. Yukine makin mengepal erat tinjunya. Mencoba agar lanjutan dari kisah itu muncul. Tapi percuma saja. Saat langkahnya terhenti di ujung dermaga, saat itu pula ia menyadari. Langkahnya sudah _berakhir_ disini, kisah mereka, _harus_ diakhiri di sini.

Dengan dada yang makin terasa begitu perih, akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi, ia terduduk karena kakinya yang melemah. Ia tau jika setiap arah yang kit ambil pasti akan berakhir kapan pun itu. Dan ini adalah akhir dari jalan yang ia ambil. Dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan tangis, ia menatap ke lautan lepas di depannya. Lautan luas ini adalah _akhir_ dari aliran sungai yang sedari tadi ia telusuri. Ia tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi, ini lah batasannya. Ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Ia hanya akan terus menambahkan rasa sakit pada Yato.

_"Ayo pulang, Yukine,"_

Suara imajiner itu terdengar jelas, namun ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Semuanya gelap, bahkan air mata sudah beranak sungai di pipinya. Ia tidak mau ini berakhir. Tapi ia harus mengakhirinya, karena sebuah kisah tanpa akhir itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Yato, lepaskan aku," Dengan nada suara yang gemetar, ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit saat akhir dari kisahnya terus saja tersimpan di pikirannya. Semuanya sudah berakhir seperti sekarang.

Lama ia hanya menangis tanpa bersuara. Angin malam bahkan tidak berhasil untuk membuat bocah rambut pirang itu bergeming. Yukine menginginkannya sekarang. Ia menginginkan tangan hangat itu terus menggenggamnya. Ia ingin mencium aroma yang begitu harum itu lebih. Ia ingin kisah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ia ingin _pulang_.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan semua hal bodoh itu? Kau membuat dadaku sesak,"

Yukine tertegun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Tuannya sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan santainya. Yukine langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa malah tidak bisa berhenti. "Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana,"

Di belakangnya, Yato menghela napas dan mendekati Yukine yang masih terduduk di tepi dermaga. "Malam-malam begini kau malah keluyuran, tidak takut hm?" tanya Yato sambil mengacak helaian pirang Yukine. Bagaimana pun juga Yato juga khawatir mengingat Yukine yang masih takut gelap.

Yukine masih belum mau bangkit maupun menoleh ke arah Yato. "Aku hanya penasaran ke mana sungai ini akan berakhir," jawabnya dengan nada pelan. "soalnya semua hal pasti akan _berakhir_ kan. Tidak ada yang _abadi_ di dunia ini,"

Diam sebentar, dan barulah Yato bersuara. "Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin bocah sepertimu bisa membuat aku begitu kesusahan begini," Yato mengambil tempat di samping Yukine dan mengangkat wajah Yukine agar bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Yato merasakan darahnya berdesir saat menatap tepat ke manik seindah langit senja itu. Dengan mata yang masih sembab dan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Yato terkekeh gemas. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

Yukine menundukkan wajahnya kembali. "Aku.." Yukine terdengar ragu, tapi bagaimana pun, sudah pasti tanpa bicara pun Yato tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dan butiran air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"Dasar cengeng," ejek Yato sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. Ia menatap begitu lama dan dalam wajah Harta Mahasuci kesayangannya itu. "Ayo kita pulang." dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Yukine, Yato segera menggenggam tangan dingin Yukine dan membawanya berdiri.

Dengan langkah yang lebih pelan, Yukine hanya sekedar mengikuti. Bagaimana pun juga dia sudah tau, jika ini adalah episode terakhirnya. Semua kisah itu akan berakhir. Halaman terakhir dari perjalanannya bersama Yato sudah disediakan.

"Nee, Yato," panggil Yukine pelan. "apa aku masih boleh berada di sisimu sekali pun kau sudah _melepaskan_ ku?" dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Yukine menanyakan hal yang paling ia benci itu.

Yato diam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawaban yang begitu tegas dari Tuannya itu membuat Yukine terkejut.

Hanya sebentar, dan kemudian Yukine mencoba agar ia bisa mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan aku izinkan kau untuk pergi dariku,"

Lagi lagi dan lagi, Yukine terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa berkata kata. Yukine dapat merasakan jika Yato makin menggenggam erat tangannya. Seolah tidak ingin Yukine jauh darinya. Rasa hangat menyelimuti kelima jarinya.

Dengan langkah yang masih membawa Yukine kembali pulang dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Yato kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sekali pun kau memberiku rasa sakit ini, aku tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu. Dan berhenti berpikir kau akan benar benar pergi, kalau tidak nanti aku sendiri yang akan membuatmu terikat selamanya denganku,"

Suara Yato memecah keheningan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Bukan hanya Yukine, para bintang pum dapat mendengar perkataan lantang Yato. "dan jangan pernah sekali pun berpikir jika aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu meskipun yang lain ada bersamaku,"

Yukine ingin menangis. Berteriak pada dunia jika ia bahagia sekarang. Membalas genggaman Yato tak kalah erat, Yukine terisak. "Terimakasih karena telah menjadi keluargaku..." suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "... aku akan selamanya bersamamu sekali pun kisah kita telah berakhir.. Arigatou.."

Yato tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Tidak ada akhir bagi kita, Yukine,"

Dan Yukine melihatnya. Kaset-kaset usang itu tersimpan rapi dalam pikirannya. Semua adegan yang terlihat klise itu tak pernah muncul lagi. Layar hitam mendominasi pikirannya. Inilah akhir dari film yang ia jalani. Semuanya telah berakhir, di tutup dengan sebuah kata _Tamat._ Namun sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya saat mengingat jika itu hanyalah sebuah film yang bisa terus dilanjutkan sekali pun ceritanya sudah berakhir. Karena sang Kami-sama tidak mengatakan jika ini _berakhir_ _selamanya_. Dan Yukine percaya itu. Karena keputusan yang diambil dewa itu benar.

END

•

•

•

Terimaksih karena telah membaca rangkaian kalimat dari sebuah cerita yang sudah _berakhir_ ini.

Semoga Kami-sama memberikan akhir yang bahagia pada cerita kita. Walau pun cerita setiap manusia akan tetap berlanjut sekali pun merak sudah _mati_.

•

•

•

OWARI

.

* * *

A/N

Se~ no~ ARIGATOU MINNA! Dou? Kependekan? Sorry yaaaaa.. Maaf kalau fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya ya...

And, buat bulan Desember ini temanya Owari, dan jujur, aku bingung banget mau bikin cerita apa... Dan kemudian datanglah ide ini yang gak terlalu nyambung ama temenya.. heheh... :"

But, makasih ya, buat yang sudah sempat mau mampir^^! Doumo arigatou gozaimashita!

Jaa, sekian dulu untuk pertemuan kali ini...

See you in another story!

Matta ne!:)

Virgo a.k.a Akuma


End file.
